A wide variety of products are packaged in containers, e.g., bottles, cans, and boxes. The particular design of a container depends on many factors including the need to store the product in a convenient manner for shipping, display, and end use, as well as the desire to convey information about the product at various stages in the product's life cycle.
In some instances, information related to the product may be printed directly on the container. However, information is often printed on a label that is applied to the container. Various parts of the information included on such labels may be important throughout the life cycle of the product. For example, some information may be useful during shipping or while the product is on display at the point of purchase. Other information may be useful during the ultimate end use of the product. In some situations, the content and optimum orientation of the information may change depending, e.g., on the particular need for the information.
Just as the optimum orientation of information may change during a product's life cycle, the desired orientation and means of storing the container may differ as well. For example, one storage method may be desirable for shipping, a second for point of sale display, and a third for various end use applications.
Generally, there is a need for additional tools and methods for tailoring the display of product information and storing containers through out a product's life cycle.